


Walls Turned Sideways

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Background Dean Ambrose/Baron Corbin, Background Seth Rollins/Finn Balor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Post-Break Up, Sobriety, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Hey.” Now hoisted on the stool, Seth reached over, pulling Dean into an awkward side-hug. At one time, he would have greeted him with a hug and a kiss with far more enthusiasm and affection.That was then. Now, Dean considered himself lucky to get a sidehug."Thanks for meeting me. I'm sure you're busy, especially with the wedding tomorrow." Dean clutched the glass of carbonated water, taking a long sip."Any excuse I have to avoid memorizing my soon-to-be extended family. If Karl quizzes me on Finn's paternal uncles one more time, I'm going to call it off."





	Walls Turned Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> __**Walls turned sideways are bridges.  
> **  
>  -Angela Davis 
> 
> Written for Gen prompt bingo: Angst

Dean exhaled, checking his watch for what felt like the 17th time in the last five minutes. Seth was almost 20 minutes late. Normally, Dean would be annoyed but tonight was the kind of night where Seth couldn’t be faulted. 

Seth's wedding to Finn was set for the next morning. 

A million feelings course through Dean. While he wanted Seth to be happy, he also couldn’t shake the feeling he’d lost out. He _never_ imagined Seth would move on. For so many years, Seth remained single, almost as if waiting for the day Dean got his head out of his ass. 

Then, one day, Finn came around, bringing Seth back into the world. 

Dean also knew he couldn't fault Seth. He'd moved on too. Love was funny like that. 

“Hey.”

Dean jerked, the voice pulling him out of his thoughts. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed Seth hovering behind him. 

“Sorry- was thinking.” Dean nodded towards the empty seat beside him. As the stool scraped across the concrete floor, Dean recoiled at the shrill shriek. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Now hoisted on the stool, Seth reached over, pulling Dean into an awkward side-hug. At one time, he would have greeted him with a hug and a kiss with far more enthusiasm and affection. 

That was then. Now, Dean considered himself lucky to get a sidehug. 

"Thanks for meeting me. I'm sure you're busy, especially with the wedding tomorrow." Dean clutched the glass of carbonated water, taking a long sip. 

"Any excuse I have to avoid memorizing my soon-to-be extended family. If Karl quizzes me on Finn's paternal uncles one more time, I'm going to call it off." Seth threw his head back, letting out a deep chest laugh- a sign of pure amusement. 

Dean remembered when he used to make Seth laugh like that. 

"Sorry I couldn't make it. Baron wants to 'convene with nature'. He got some rare permit to a canyon..." Dean drifted off mid-sentence as he realized Seth shook with laughter. "What?" 

"I never saw you being the one to tame _Baron Corbin_. Hell, I don't even know how you two survive each other." 

"We were together for like six months before we got back together. We only broke up because managing our 'thing' on two different things felt _impossible_ and wait- why am I explaining this to you?" 

"Because you can't say no to me?" Seth gave Dean a cheeky grin. "You _never_ have and I'm pretty sure you never will." 

Dean winced, noticing the butterflies starting to flutter in his stomach. He and Seth hadn't been a thing in years. Why did he get them now? 

"Moving on." Dean took another sip of his water. "We sent a toaster or was it a set of fancy carving knives?" Dean stared at the ceiling. "I have no clue- we've- well- _Baron_ bought it off your Amazon Registry." 

"We'll probably get a deck of Serial Killer playing cards or a human skull." Seth looked so serious that it took Dean a moment to realize he joked. "Okay, I'll be nice to your significant other." 

"Husband." Dean held up his left hand, showing Seth the black carbon band. "Last year. No one really knows." He cleared his throat as his hand fell back into his lap. "Also, please. He didn't even want me to do this." 

"I still can't believe he wants to 'convene with nature'." Seth leaned across the bar, ordering a whiskey and soda from the bar. "No, I don't normally drink but I need it." 

"I'm fixing Step 8," Dean blurted out, taking a mouthful of ice to crunch. "Apologizing to those my addiction has harmed." 

"Wait, what?" Seth gave him a sweetly puzzled look. "You're in recovery?" 

"Alcohol. Pills. The darkness in me." Dean shrugged. "Nearly died from the arm injury, began to drink and then, life got _real_." He knew he didn't need to elaborate for Seth to catch his drift. 

Seth gave Dean an incredulous look. It was a look Dean knew _far_ too well. 

_Are you fucking kidding?_

"Baron found me at my worst, took me in and vowed to love my every flaw." Dean crunched another mouthful of ice. 

That was why he'd chosen not go to Seth's wedding. Baron worried it would affect Dean's sobriety. Instead of a wedding that could trigger Dean to drink again, they made the decision to get away. 

Of course, Dean couldn't tell Seth that. 

"Congrats, Man. That's great." Seth reached over, weakly punching Dean's shoulder. "I'm proud of you." 

"Thanks," Dean mumbled, feeling a warm flush cover his cheeks. "So, anyway, I wanted to apologize." 

"For what?" Seth gave him a puzzled look, as he downed his drink in two gulps. "You don't owe me an apology." 

Dean exhaled, beginning to wish he'd taken Baron's advice. Walking into this, he knew it would be difficult to get Seth to understand but he never expected it to be like this. 

"Seth, I kicked the shit out of you. Then, I avoided you for weeks and refused to ever tell you why." 

"Oh, _that_." Seth reached over, ordering a glass of mineral water. "I forgave you ages ago." He accepted the glass from the bartender and took a long sip. 

"You did?" This baffled Dean. _Why_ would Seth forgive him? 

"Yeah- I was tired of hating you." Seth shrugged, setting the glass back down on the bar. "I mean- I have every reason to but it's _exhausting_ to hate someone you love. You gave me some of the best days of my life." He reached out, caressing Dean's cheek with the underside of his hand. "I will _always_ love you." 

Dean felt the same way about Seth. Of course, he loved Baron but it wasn't with the raw passion he had with Seth. 

Baron came in his darkest hour and helped the light to shine through. 

They loved each other but it could be best defined as an 'old married couple who tolerate each other' kind of love. It was unconventional but it worked for them. 

"Same." Dean stared at his watch, checking the time. He didn't have much time to linger. If he were gone too long, Baron would worry. "I've made peace with the fact you're my soulmate but sometimes, it just doesn't work out." 

"I probably need to get going before they send out a search party. Finn's the only one who knows I'm here." Seth reached into his pocket, pulled out a wad of cash and left a 20 dollar bill on the bar. "Can I walk you to your car?" 

They walked in complete silence to the parking garage. If Seth were anything like him, there were a million things to say but not enough time to say it. 

"Here's my rental." Dean stopped in front of the sensible gray sedan. "Good luck tomorrow. We totally need to get our husbands together so we can laugh in the corner when they pretend to get along." 

"Sounds like a plan." Seth looked thoughtful as he stared at the concrete. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Won't your soon-to-be-husband have a problem with that?" Dean hid his surprise behind his sarcasm. "I mean- what?" 

"I never got my good-bye kiss." Seth exhaled, his entire body heaving with the effort. "I just..." He shrugged. 

Baron had warned Dean that this very thing might happen. They'd parted so suddenly that they had never gotten a chance to have that 'final' moment. 

_Let him do what he sees fit._

_Aren't you jealous? What if he wants to sleep with me?_

_A- he's getting married tomorrow. Seth's a good guy. He wouldn't do that to Finn. B- I know where I stand. You're in MY bed every night, stealing the blanket._

"One kiss and then, we go." Dean didn't mean to sound like such an asshole but he also knew it was easy to get lost in those dark eyes. 

He couldn't look back. He needed to look forward. 

Closing his eyes, Dean leaned in, brushing his lips against Seth's in a chaste kiss. In that one moment, two became one and for the first time in years, he felt completely whole. 

"Thank you," Seth murmured, breaking the kiss. "Onward and upward, right?" 

"Yeah." Dean shook his head, trying to ignore the sadness now jabbing at his core. "Love you, Rollins." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out the keyfob and unlocked the car. 

"Love you too." Seth stepped back, moving to the empty space beside the car. 

Dean settled into the driver's seat and backed out. As he did, he rolled the window down and looked over his shoulder. "I was serious- we need to get together for a double date." 

"Sounds good!" Seth called, waving. 

As Dean drove off towards the hotel, he had to wonder if he would change the past. Things could be very different. Who knew where he might be? 

Then, he realized he would never change a thing. It wasn't the life he planned for but it was the life that worked for him. 

He had a husband he loved and who loved him back. He had a life that was as close to perfect as one could get. 

Who's to say his life would be better had he stayed with Seth? 

"Call Baron." Dean instructed the car's bluetooth system. 

The phone rang once before Baron picked up on the second ring. 

"Hello, Love of Mine." 

"Hey, B. I'm on the way back. Do you want anything?" 

"Strawberry milkshake." 

As Dean set off in search of an open McDonalds, he realized it. 

He wouldn't change a thing about his life. 

-fin-


End file.
